nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dunban
Dunban is one of the playable characters in the Wii RPG Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a thirty year old Hom from Colony 9 and is Fiora's older brother and act as a paternal figure for both Shulk and Reyn and later the rest of the group. He also was a good friend of Mumkhar and Dickson Appearance ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' List of Arts Arts * Blossom Dance Art (4-hit combo if B is pressed at the correct time) * Gale Slash (inflicts Bleed) * Electric Gutbuster (causes Break if used after Gale Slash) * Peerless Aura (cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength) * Worldly Slash (2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash) * Battle Eye Aura (causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge) * Steel Strike (Topples an enemy suffering from Break) * Spirit Breath Aura (removes debuffs, grants Haste) * Blinding Blossom (transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban) * Serene Heart Aura (increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health) * Tempest Kick (long range ether attack, removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash) * Heat Haze Aura (completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits) * Thunder (Xenoblade) (hits enemies behind Dunban with an ether blast, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active) * Soaring Tempest (multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge) * Jaws of Death Aura (increases physical arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated) * Final Flicker (fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP) * Demon Slayer (all enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy) Monado Arts During the First Battle of Sword Valley and the attack of Colony 9, Dunban is equipped with the Monado and has access to its Arts. * Activate Monado Art Aura. * Buster - Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechon suffer double damage. * Enchant - Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. Stats Skill Trees Here are Dunban's skill trees. Initial skill trees *Bravery *Wisdom *Prudence Unlockable skill trees *Obstinance *Enthusiasm Notable gameplay particularities * each Auto Attack hit adds 5% to his talent gauge * high agility and accuracy which can be boosted with Serene Heart * high damage per second with correspondingly high aggro gain; can fill in as aggro absorber by dodging attacks * can combo status effects very quickly with the use of Gale Slash * can single-handedly Break and Topple enemies * one of two characters with a reliable Topple art, along with Reyn * can forcibly Daze or topple multiple enemies with Thunder and Demon Slayer * multiple Aura for drawing/removing aggro or curing debuffs * his weapon type is the Sword ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U In Shulk's moveset Dunban appears in Shulk's final smash to perform a Chain Attack along with Riki. Mii costume On April 15, a Mii costume of Dunban was released for $.75 for one version of Smash Bros. and $1.15 for both. It is for the Mii Swordfighter. Trophy description *NA: ''Dunban was hailed as a hero when he stopped the Mechon invasion of Bionis with the Monado. However, it cost him the use of his right arm. He's always looking out for others, and Shulk sees him as an older brother. In Shulk's Final Smash, Dunban, Riki, and Shulk team up to overwhelm the enemy! *EU: Dunban was hailed as a hero when he stopped the Mechon invasion of Bionis with the Monado. However, he lost the use of his right arm in doing so. He's always looking out for others, and Shulk sees him as an older brother. Dunban and Riki join the fight in Shulk's Final Smash, where the three team up to overwhelm the enemy! Wii: Xenoblade Chronicles (06/2010) ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Reyn appears as an Ace Primary Spirit. Trivia Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Monolith Soft Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Hom Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits